Christmas Wish
by AvalonHeights
Summary: Kim's Christmas wish came true. But not in the way she expected.


**Christmas Wish**

**Summary**** - **Kim's Christmas wish came true. But not in the way she expected.

* * *

It was their first Christmas together after getting married. Something that Kimberly Oliver (or Oliver-Hart as she went by professionally) had been especially excited for. She made sure that everyone knew it whenever she was asked about it, teasingly saying that Tommy better get he some sort of jewelry or else she would be upset. Tommy Oliver always took this in stride, knowing when his wife was joking and knowing when she was serious. He had never seen her more serious than the time he asked what the difference between cuts of diamonds was. He wasn't making that mistake again.

However, this time for Christmas, they had agreed not to give each other extravagant presents. Kim said that it was the sentiment of their first holiday together while married that was more important to her. Tommy though she was kidding at first and a stern look and being banished to the couch had quickly changed his mind. Besides, they were saving up to get all of their friend's great gifts as well as saving up to go on a great vacation later in the year. Instead, she focused on her time spend with her husband, shopping with her Mom and Trini, and focusing on coaching her gymnastics team. Tommy, on the other hand, focused on his teaching job, deciding to stick with Reefside High, even after everything with Mesogog had ended. Besides, Connor, Ethan, Kira, and Trent had grown on him. They even gave him a new briefcase as a Christmas gift before they all went off on their holidays.

Kimberly knew they had agreed not to give each other such big gifts, but this one was something she couldn't help but give. She had been at a normal doctor's appointment before Christmas, just to check out how her muscles and joints were doing after years of being a gymnast. Every now and then she would get back on the beam, she didn't want to risk anything; not after the exhaustion she put herself through ages ago. She had been sitting on the examination table, kicking her legs back and forth as her doctor walked into the room.

"Everything seems to be in working order, Mrs. Oliver," she said. Kimberly smiled at the way 'Mrs. Oliver' reached her ears. It always made her heart swell with pride. Her smile faded a little when the doctor continued. "However, we got your blood work back and it seems that with the test we took as well, it came back positive." She looked away from her clipboard. "And I'm happy to tell you that you're pregnant."

Kimberly's eyes widened, the wind getting knocked out of her for a moment. "Pregnant?" She repeated. The words hit her as soon as they came out of her mouth. "Really? Pregnant?" She moved her hands up over her mouth, a full blown smile tugging at her lips. "Oh my god! Pregnant…wow!" In her excitement, she leapt to her feet and threw her arms around the doctor's shoulders before lowering her hands to her stomach.

Pregnant.

She was pregnant. She was going to have a baby boy or a baby girl. This was so exciting. After talking with the doctor a little bit longer, about what to expect in the first couple of months and scheduling a appointment when the time was needed, Kimberly headed home. She was in a daze, zoning out many times as she drew home. Her daze didn't stop there, as the days went on, she would giggle to herself, and wasn't able to stop smiling. Even when making love, Tommy couldn't help but notice the smile on her face. He knew he was good, but never that good. And as the days went on, he started to wonder if she had finally cracked under pressure or Rita and Zedd had somehow managed to come back and put some sort of a perpetual happy spell on her. He wouldn't put it past them.

The closer Christmas came, the slower time seemed to pass for Kimberly. But when the big day came she joined Tommy down on the couch, wrapped up in his arms and holding onto a steaming mug of coffee. They were going to be heading to her mother's house later that day to really celebrate with their families, but she wanted him to be the first to know before revealing the news to everyone else. She could hear the excitement in her mother's voice already.

"I know we agreed not to give gifts this year," Tommy said, taking his arm from around his wife and leaning over to place his mug on the coffee table. He slipped a hand underneath and pulled out a white envelope. Kimberly sat up and looked at him with a brief expression of suspicion before eagerly grabbing the envelope out of his hands. "I'm telling you now, it's not a gift certificate to some store."

"Please." Kimberly dismissed him. "I'm not that materialistic."

"Sorry, but are you really Kimberly Hart?" Tommy teased. He pressed a finger to his cheek. "Cause I seem to remember a girl that would do nothing but spend hours upon hours in the mall and talking about clothes…all in a valley voice."

Kimberly smacked him on the arm with the envelope. "I did _not_ have a valley voice," she said indignantly. "And there's nothing wrong with having a healthy self-esteem." Sticking her nose in the air, she opened the envelope. She beamed when two flat pieces of paper slid out into her palm. "Tickets to the nutcracker in New York?! On Broadway!" She squealed in delight before leaning forward and gave him a long kiss. "This is so amazing, thank you! You're so sweet."

"You're welcome." Tommy kissed her back.

"Wait! Wait! I have a present for you!" Kimberly carefully rolled off the couch and disappeared into the living room. She picked up the wrapped box that she stashed behind the liquor cabinet and came back. She sat down and passed him the box, eagerly crossing her legs, waiting for his reaction. Tommy took the box, shook it for a moment, then started to unwrap it. Kimberly bit her lower lip, trying to hold in her excitement as he finally opened the box.

Tommy blinked. "Cool. A shirt. Thanks Beau-"

"No, no, read what it says!" Kimberly started to bounce up and down, the springs in the couch pushing her higher and higher with each bounce. Tommy chuckled as he watched her before turning back to his shirt.

"World's Greatest Dad," he repeated. He looked away and then did a double-take before dropping the shirt and turning back to Kim, who now had her hands clasped together in her lap. "Really? Are you sure? We're…you…I mean…"

Kimberly nodded like a bobble head before finally bursting out, "Yes! Tommy! I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby!" Tommy stared at her in silence before letting out a woop and leaning forward, wrapping his arms around Kimberly. He lifted her off the couch and spun her around a couple of tmes before giving her along kiss, then hugging her tightly. "I can't believe this." He framed her hands with his face. "When did you know? How did you-"

"I was at the doctor's office and they told me," Kimberly replied.

Tommy's eyebrows lowered. "Kim, that was almost three weeks ago."

"I know, I wanted to keep it as a surprise," Kimberly said. She leaned into Tommy and placed his hand on her stomach. "We're going to have a baby. It's the best present that either of us could have."

* * *

**A/N: **I had planned on doing another Christmas one-shot that I wanted up on Christmas Eve/Day and that didn't work out. I'm still working on it, but this came to mind as well. So I have another Christmas/New Year's one-shot coming up soon. So, yeah, first PR fic finished, technically. Haha. Hope you guys are having a great holiday season.

-**Avalon**


End file.
